


p.d.a.

by likecharity



Category: Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He waggles his eyebrows and Chace rolls his eyes. "Maybe," he says, "but this is the set of a teen drama, not a porno." "You know, with this cast? I'm beginning to think they're pretty much the same thing," Ed says with a shrug.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	p.d.a.

"They're awfully close," says Ed thoughtfully, watching as Blake smoothes down Leighton's hair and neatens up her make-up with a fingertip.

"Yeah," says Chace, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I guess."

"Look at them," says Ed, and Chace doesn't. "Is Leighton actually _feeding_ her, now? She is. She has a cup of soup or something, and she's _actually feeding her._ "

"Soup?" says Chace, suddenly interested. "Are you sure?" He peers across the street at the girls. "Where'd they get soup? I didn't see any soup at craft services."

"I think you're missing the point, Chace, my dear," says Ed with a sly grin.

"Why are we even eating lunch here?" Chace asks. "Neither of us are even in this scene. And it's windy, and--"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ed says, voice laden with sarcasm, "is your hair getting in your eyes? Is it sticking to your lip gloss? I know how much the wind inconveniences you."

Chace takes a vicious bite of his sandwich and ignores him.

"Anyway, we're here because I wanted you to see this," Ed says, pointing again to Blake and Leighton across the road. Leighton is now wiping something -- presumably spilled soup -- off Blake's jacket. Her hand is suspiciously close to Blake's chest. "I think they're doing it."

"Doing what?" asks Chace with his mouth full. Then he freezes, a tiny piece of chicken on his lower lip. "Wait, what? No way, man. They're just good friends. It's no big deal, they're close. Co-stars are close. We're close."

Ed raises his eyebrows. "Yeah," he agrees. "Close enough to give each other blowjobs between takes."

Chace nearly chokes on a mouthful of sandwich, but manages to recover quickly in order to reply. "Okay," he says, "maybe _we_ aren't the best example I could've used."

"Not really," Ed nods. "I think you actually just helped to prove my point, instead."

They watch as Leighton leans in close to whisper something in Blake's ear. Blake's resulting shriek of shocked laughter is loud enough for them to hear from the other side of the street.

"They're definitely fucking," Ed says confidently.

"You're delusional."

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

  
Later that day, Blake is sitting on the bed in the trailer she shares with Leighton. "But I really think you need to stop touching me like that in public," she's saying, half-serious, eyeing her friend from across the room.

Leighton rolls her eyes and leaps onto the bed on all fours, crawling towards Blake. "Nobody knows!" she says delightedly. "That's the beauty of a lesbian affair. Nobody will ever guess. We're besties, remember? We're not doing anything that besties wouldn't do."

She grins widely, and leans in to press a kiss to Blake's lips.

"Except for that," Blake points out.

"Yeah, well, we're not doing _that_ in public, are we?" sighs Leighton. "So it's fine. Calm down. Chill out. Take it easy. Kiss me."

Blake rolls her eyes, but wraps her arms around Leighton and kisses her anyway. It's a hell of a kiss, too, and Leighton is slightly pink and dazed when it's over.

"Interesting," she says, a little breathlessly. "Can I get you to do _anything_ just by commanding it like that?"

"I don't know," says Blake with a grin. "Let's see."

A few minutes later, they are mostly undressed and entirely enjoying the results of this little experiment.

"Faster," Leighton gasps.

"The commanding tone is gone," says Blake sadly, curling up against her and kissing her neck. "I'm not sure if it's going to work."

" _Faster,_ " Leighton pleads, pushing up against Blake's hand.

"See, now that's just begging," Blake informs her, smiling against a sweaty collarbone.

"Please, Blake," Leighton breathes. "Faster."

Blake shrugs and obeys, and Leighton moans gratefully into Blake's hair.

Blake grins. "Begging works too."

* * *

  
"Number nine: they share a trailer," Ed is saying, pulling down on the fourth finger of his left hand.

"Oh, big deal," says Chace, appearing from between Ed's legs and wiping his mouth. "They're friends! They'd spend all their time in each other's trailers anyway! Like we do."

"Yes," Ed agrees, "but we're doing _this._ "

He tilts his head in the general direction of his own crotch, and Chace frowns.

"Oh," says Chace, realising he has once again failed to make a good point. "I'm really shit at this."

Ed nods and pats him on the head. "You really are," he says. "But it's okay. At least there are some things you're not shit at."

He pushes Chace's head down gently, and Chace gets the hint.

"As I was saying," Ed carries on. "They share a trailer, and I'm pretty sure there's only one bed in there. And number ten: they share clothes. I know you want to tell me that all best friends share clothes so it doesn't mean anything, but please, _please_ don't, because if you stop what you're doing right now I might have to punch you."

Chace does not stop.

"Oh, thank you," Ed sighs, settling back comfortably on the bed and shuddering a little as Chace does something interesting with his tongue. "Number eleven. Was I up to number eleven? Yes, I think I was."

Chace's only response is to involve his hands in what he's doing, and Ed decides that his fingers would be better off threaded through Chace's hair than being used to count on.

"There was a number eleven," he assures Chace, and then groans, his hips bucking, "but I've forgotten it."

If Chace's mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, he would say _good._

* * *

  
"You know," says Penn, putting on his best hard-done-by face, "just because I'm _okay_ with your lesbian dalliances doesn't mean I appreciate having to watch them. PDA is PDA, and I'm not a fan."

"This isn't a PDA," Blake says reassuringly when she finally separates her lips from Leighton's. "We aren't in public."

Leighton nods, wrapping her arms around Blake and nuzzling up to her. "It's true," she agrees. "This is just a DA. A tiny little DA."

"I," says Penn, "am a member of the public. And you are DA-ing right in front of me, therefore it's a _P_ DA."

Blake rubs his shoulder gently. "Oh," she says. "That's true. I understand."

"Well, I'm glad," says Penn.

"You should probably leave our trailer, then," Blake continues with an apologetic shrug. "We have a whole five minutes before hair and make-up, and we intend to fill those five minutes with--"

"--DAs," Penn finishes for her, not particularly wanting to know how she was planning on ending her sentence. "Gotcha."

He heads towards the door. "Also, I think Ed and Chace were looking for you earlier?"

"Tell them we're busy," Leighton says, kicking off her shoes and clambering onto the bed. "Very very busy."

"Right," says Penn, shaking his head despairingly. He yanks a curtain shut on his way to the door, and leaves with a sigh.

* * *

  
"They're, er, busy," Penn says. "Very...very...busy."

"Did they say what they were busy doing?" asks Ed with a mischievous grin, and Chace elbows him in the ribs.

"Well, no," Penn admits, "but you know, it was probably girl stuff. Boring, stupid girl stuff. Organising their mascara or categorising their leg wax or something."

 _You are very bad at improv,_ he tells himself helplessly, _mental note._

"Right, well, thanks anyway," says Chace, hurrying off and dragging Ed with him. "See?" he says when they're far enough away, having left Penn in the middle of the Met steps, scratching his head. "They're just doing girl stuff."

"Girl stuff like lesbian sex," Ed says firmly. "There are not enough types of leg wax to warrant _categorising._ "

"How would you know?"

"That's not the point," Ed says sharply. "The point is that Penn _knows_ something."

* * *

  
"And I know something like this shouldn't ruin our friendship," Taylor is saying tearfully, head in her hands as she sits on Blake's bed, "but it just makes me feel kind of _uncomfortable_ , you know?"

Blake and Leighton exchange a look.

"I thought -- I thought I'd talk to you guys because I -- I trust you, and you're older and--" she dissolves into tears again, and Blake rubs her back soothingly.

"Wiser," Leighton supplies, bringing Taylor a mug of cocoa.

Taylor takes it and clutches it in her hands tightly. "It's not that I have a _problem_ with gay people," she says, " _obviously_."

"Obviously," Blake nods, and Leighton suppresses a giggle.

"But it's my best friend, and she told me she has a _crush_ on me," whines Taylor, taking a sip of the cocoa. "How is that _not_ supposed to be awkward?"

"I think there are some situations where that's not awkward," Leighton says, not all that helpfully, perching on the bed on the other side of Taylor and shooting Blake a grin.

"Yeah, when you're _both_ lesbians, maybe," Taylor says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "But I'm _not_ , so what am I supposed to do? I don't want her to feel like that about me..."

She starts sobbing again, for no apparent reason, and Blake hugs her. "It's gonna be okay," she says. "You're best friends, you'll get through it. Ring her and talk to her about it. Talking it through will help."

"Okay," says Taylor, her voice muffled in Blake's shoulder. "Thank you."

"No problem!" grins Leighton, patting Taylor on the back. "Any time. Except, not now, actually."

She checks her watch and Taylor frowns at her. "What?"

"Well, Blake and I have to go over some lines before our scene tomorrow," Leighton lies.

"But it's only three o' clock?" Taylor says, confused, as Leighton helps her up.

"It's a big scene," Blake says, catching on. "There are lots of lines. And I can't remember any."

" _Any,_ " Leighton repeats. "She's useless. I've got to help her."

"Well, okay," Taylor says uncertainly as she's bustled towards the door. "But my cocoa--"

"Keep the mug!" Leighton cries cheerfully, all but pushing the girl out of the door.

"Subtlety," says Blake seconds later against Leighton's lips as the two of them fall to the bed.

"What about it?" Leighton asks, unzipping Blake's jeans.

"...It's really not your forté."

* * *

"Come on then," says Ed, giving Chace a nudge and nearly causing him to fall over. "Let's go in."

"Let's _not_ ," says Chace, taking a step back.

"Why? Scared you'll be proven wrong?"

" _No_ , it's just that walking in on people having sex isn't exactly one of my favourite pastimes."

"I thought you said they weren't having sex," says Ed, "and anyway, it's not just _people_ , it's _lesbians_."

He waggles his eyebrows and Chace rolls his eyes. "Maybe," he says, "but this is the set of a teen drama, not a porno."

"You know, with this cast? I'm beginning to think they're pretty much the same thing," Ed says with a shrug, and before Chace has a chance to stop him, he steps forward and knocks hard on the door.

* * *

"What was that?" Leighton asks urgently, but her head is underneath the covers and her mouth hasn't quite stopped doing what it _was_ doing, so Blake doesn't hear her.

"What?"

There's another, louder knock at the door.

" _That._ "

"Jesus!" cries Blake, and jumps about a foot in the air, leaping off the bed and grabbing her jeans from where they are draped over a lamp.

* * *

"Just go in," Chace sighs. "We may as well get this over with."

"Get _what_ over with?" asks Ed, his hand frozen on the door handle.

"Your humiliation," Chace says quickly. "Obviously."

"Ah yes," Ed nods. " _My_ humiliation."

* * *

  
" _Where's my bra?_ " hisses Leighton, throwing bed sheets and blankets all over the trailer in a panic.

"It doesn't matter!" Blake hisses back, tossing Leighton's shirt to her. "I _told_ you we should've locked the door!"

Leighton raises her eyebrows. She's stopped moving, which should be a matter of concern to Blake, but the fact is that she's kneeling on the bed and she hasn't put her shirt on yet, so the sight is somewhat distracting.

"I think _I_ said that, actually," Leighton informs her, and Blake hits her in the face with a balled-up sock.

* * *

  
Ed leans against the door of the trailer, tapping his foot against the ground. Chace stands in front of him, chewing his lip.

"You can hear them, right?" Ed says in a low voice, a smile curling across his lips.

Chace frowns. "Yeah."

"Really," Ed continues, "that should be proof enough. But seeing as we're here and all--"

He reaches down by his side and turns the door handle, and in one swift movement, the door swings open and they're inside.

* * *

"Hello!" cries Blake enthusiastically as Ed and Chace enter the trailer.

"Hi," grins Ed, scanning the room. "You busy?"

"No!" says Leighton. "No. Not busy. We were just talking."

"Not busy at all," confirms Blake. She reaches behind her across the bed and towards the bedside table. "Come in! Hang out with us! Have some--"

"Bra?" Ed interrupts, looking amused.

Blake looks down to see that what she's grabbed from the bedside table is, in fact, Leighton's bra. Her face falls. "Well, no," she says, flustered, tossing the bra back over her shoulder. "I mean, you can if you like, but I meant chips. I had a bag of chips."

Ed and Chace look at her. She looks back at them.

"I can't find them," she says.

"Maybe," Ed ventures, wandering towards the bed, "you'd be able to find things more easily if it wasn't so _dark_ in here."

"Yeah," says Chace. "Is there a reason the curtains are closed?"

"The curtains," echoes Leighton, looking at them hopelessly. "The curtains are closed because..."

"...because," joins in Blake, "we were..."

* * *

  
Ed and Chace exchange a look. Chace's expression seems to say, _go on then, I'm already convinced._ That's good enough for Ed.

"...fucking?" he finishes Blake's sentence.

"What?" she says, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"You were having sex," he says. "Weren't you?"

"What?!" Blake cries, standing up, and Ed notices then that her jeans are undone. "What? No, that's crazy. Why would you--"

"Yeah," Leighton interrupts her with a sigh and a shrug.

Blake shoots her a nervous look. "What?"

"Yeah, we were," Leighton repeats. She sorts of twists her mouth around a bit and then shrugs again. "What can we say?"

Blake blinks at her.

Chace sighs and slumps against the kitchen counter. He pulls some money out of his pocket and slips the notes to Ed dejectedly.

"Good man," says Ed, and claps him on the back. "Good man."

* * *

  
"Um," says Blake a few seconds later, anxiously watching as Ed slides Chace's money into his wallet. "You can't -- you can't tell anyone."

"Oh, of course," says Ed happily, smoothing his wallet shut and giving her a charming smile. "Can't have news like _this_ getting out. We understand, don't we, Chace?"

Chace seems to go a bit pink, and he mumbles something that nobody understands and then knocks a can of soda off the counter by mistake. It rolls underneath the table, and he drops to his hands and knees. Everybody ignores him.

"You might want to start locking the door, though," Ed says, somewhat knowingly, "if you're going to be sneaking off for a quick shag every lunch break."

Blake laughs nervously. "Uh huh," she agrees.

* * *

  
"We'll see you on set, then?" Ed continues, turning back towards the door. "You've still got about twenty minutes to, ah, finish what you were doing. Twenty minutes? That's right, isn't it, Chace?"

He turns, so that Blake and Leighton can't see him wink.

Chace, who has just managed to locate the can of soda, promptly drops it again. He grabs it and plonks it down on the counter. "You might not want to open that for a while," he tells the girls. "We're, er, gonna be leaving now."

They open the door, but on their way out, Ed pops his head back inside the trailer. "Oh, and Leighton? You might consider actually doing up more than half of the buttons on that shirt. Just a thought."

He ducks back out of view and the pillow that Leighton hurls at him misses his head by about an inch. He shuts the door with a smile.

"Sorry I had to take your money, mate," he says to Chace.

"Oh, I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me," Chace says, surprisingly cheerful for a man who's just lost a bet.

"I'm sure I can," agrees Ed, and the two of them head back to Chace's trailer happily. "Today's shaping up to be a pretty good day."

* * *

  
"They're totally doing it, right?" says Leighton casually, doing the exact _opposite_ of Ed's advice and beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"Ed and Chace?" asks Blake, giving her a hand.

"Yeah."

"Oh, yeah, totally," Blake agrees, pulling her own shirt over her head. "I've been thinking that for _ages_ now."  



End file.
